


Be Still, My Heart

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Female Characters, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Queen Ingrith is banned from the castle for life.





	Be Still, My Heart

“I made you,” Queen Ingrith snarled at Prince Phillip, who simply stood tall and proud beside his father, King John, who had just ordered for two guards to escort his angry, deranged wife out of the castle. She was banned from her kingdom home for life. The Queen cried out the moment heavy pairs of hands grabbed her arms and started steering her down the carpet worn hallway towards the front palace doors. 

_“Phillip! You can’t do this! No! Let me go! Goddamn you, John! I hate you! How dare you do this to me? I’m your mother, goddamnit! Let go! Stop it! Stop it, I say! Let go!”_

The whole time, Aurora had been standing outside her chambers, holding onto a single candlestick. She watched Queen Ingrith kick and scream her way through the hallway with the guardsmen. The princess bride knew what was happening, but there was nothing she could do. She had no say to prevent Ingrith from leaving. The orders were given strictly by the King, himself.

The guardsmen shoved Ingrith outside the crisp, chilly autumn night. She had been screaming and crying for them to bring her back inside. The doors had closed right in front of her with a rumbling thud. Ingrith pounded on the heavy wood for a good five minutes until she gave up and doubled over, sobbing. Tears blinded her eyes. She rose back up and pressed herself against the door, closing her eyes to rest.

“Lonely and forgotten. What a combination,” spoke a voice from behind that sounded rather too pleased with itself. 

Ingrith sniffled as she peered around to find Maleficent standing beside her, all dressed in billowy black. Her white skin glowed under the pale moonlight. She looked extravagant, but Ingrith could never admit this sort of truth out loud.

The Queen moved away from the doors and knuckled a teardrop clean off from her smudged eyelid. 

“You’re shivering,” Maleficent went on speaking. She now moved towards the human woman and embraced the Queen, draping her cloak arms around the thin layers of cotton clad to Ingrith’s body.


End file.
